Boy In the Box
by kyrbri
Summary: Ryou has been committed to a psych ward and Bakura will do anything to get him out. RXB,RXM rape, abuse, violence. Chapter 2 up :) 10 reviews for next chapter :)
1. Save me

Rated: M for violence, lemon, abuse and mental illness

Pairings: RXB

Summary: Pushed over the edge from years of abuse and loneliness Ryou is committed to a psychiatric ward by his friends, meanwhile Bakura is left in limbo waiting. How will Ryou cope and will Bakura have a change in heart?

Kyrbri: So I actually have inspiration for this story. It is based loosely on a friend of mine that has been committed to a psych ward 25 days ago. The way he acted and the events that happened to him. This one is for you. People love you and remember "what does kill you makes you stronger" Get better soon.

_**BOY IN THE BOX**_

**CHAPTER 1: Committed **

_Ryou's POV  
_

They took everything from me, my clothes, my books, my knife, everything. Not that it matters anymore. The thing that bothers me the most is the fact that they separated me from him. My other half the part that beats me, pulls me apart, but yet I can't help but love him. Yuugi and Yami are worried about me; they think I've gone off the edge. It's their entire fault, they put me here.

"Ryou?" A gentle voice asked as a hand touch my shoulder. "How are you feeling today?"

"The same as yesterday" I respond coldly brushing her hand away. "I want BAKURA"

"Now Ryou, you know this Bakura isn't real! It's all in your head like the psychologist told you"

"No he's real, you and everyone don't understand that" I responded. The fact that they didn't think he was real was worse as it is, they don't understand, they are just out to get me. No one gets me, I'm alone and no one can save me. The only place I could be safe seems so far away. I wonder what you're doing Bakura? Where you are?

"Well Ryou talk with the psychologist about this next time you see her ok? Here's your meal" the nurse smiled and walked off to deliver food to other patients.

"Bakura, save me."

_Bakura's POV_

"Yandoshi, I'm home! Where the hell is my supper?" I waited for a minute after, noticing the apartment was pitch black. It's weird because usually Ryou would obey orders and have my supper waiting for me. "YANDOSHI!" Now the rage was boiling up inside me, where the hell would the brat be? Was he with the porcupine kid Yuugi? No he would have asked me like I trained him to. Deep in my gut I knew something was wrong. Picking up the phone I quickly dialed Malik's number.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hey Dumb Shit! Its Bakura, have you seen my Yandoshi running around have you?" I hissed

"No… the last time I saw him was at school, he was with Yuugi and he seemed upset about something. Oh and Yami was also there?"

"What?" The anger that the Pharaoh and the runt had talked to Ryou against my orders made my blood boil.

"Yeah, that was the last I saw of him. That was two days ago."Malik causally replied, "Why have you not seen him for that long?"

"No, I haven't been home for the last few days. " I said, "I'll try Pharaoh I guess..."

"Ok, let me know if you find him"

_Ryou's POV_

I wonder if Bakura has noticed I'm missing yet. It's not like he's home a lot anyways, only when he beats me. It makes me nervous to think about what he'll do to me if he found me. More the fact that I was talking to Yuugi and Yami, going against his straight orders. Will he break in and beat me and leave me? Will he care? I slowly picked at my arm, most of the skin was either scarred or picked raw, and a bad habit I started. Two days ago, Yuugi and Yami approached me and asked me how things where with Bakura, recently he forbade me to speak to anyone and threatened to kill me if I did. I also missed a lot of school because of Bakura's rash temper. Yuugi and Yami wanted to know what was wrong, they stripped me of my jacket and unearthed the pain and insecurity I had. They don't know that Bakura recently acquired a body of his own, like Yami had. I couldn't let them know so I made the excuse that I had cut myself to feel "real". That's where my day becomes a real hell. They ended up driving me to the Domino Psychiatric Ward, where they questioned me and asked me why. Things like, how long have you has suicidal tendencies? Have you suffered death of the family? Any family illness? I broke down and told the psychiatrist that I was beaten by a man I loved. Yuugi contradicted that I lived alone and there was no other person that could have harmed me. I was booked in under paranoid schizophrenia and suicidal tendencies. They drugged me and threw me in a room. The only good part is I get to keep a journal to keep my thoughts in once place.

"Ryou?" The nurse interrupted my thought, "There is someone to see you."

"Who would want to see me? I'm crazy"

"Your friends come out and say hi it will be good for you. Come join" She ushered me out into the main common area, it was decorated with large plush red chairs and a few wooden tables with puzzles on them. The only natural light came from a large sunlight and the walls where pure white with a few paintings of random things. The one feature I did catch was the large whiteboards with sayings and drawings to keep us confident adorned the walls a lot. This was my first time out of my room since I got here. There were also a few security guards patrolling the room and other patients roaming around. In the middle of the room, there was one chair occupied. I assumed this was my visitor considering all the other people in the room where in institute garb or nursing/guard uniforms.

"Here is your visitor Ryou, now relax and have a good time."

"Hi Ryou how are you doing?"

"MALIK!"

_Malik's POV_

Ryou turned and looked at me. He looked bad, he had a short sleeve hospital shirt that showed all the bruising and scarring on his arms, his eyes had dark circles like he hadn't slept in days and his hair was knotted. So this is what happened to him. "How are you Ryou?"

"How did you find me? Does Bakura know?" he blurted out his eyes shifting from happiness to frightened.

"He called me today, but I didn't know….I asked Yuugi because I was worried and he told me they brought you here! Are you ok?" I reached out and touched his pale hand.

"Malik, you can't tell Bakura I'm here...they think I'm crazy and I'm doing this to myself, I can't tell them that Bakura is real, then Yuugi will find out and then Yami will banish him for good then I will truly have nothing!" He burst out, his eyes in panic.

"Ryou! Calm down!" I grabbed his hand. "I promise I won't tell ok. I don't understand why you're here but I won't tell him. We'll get you out of here; I just need time to get you out. In the mean time I'll come visit you ok." I squeezed his hand.

A nurse came up, "Ryou, it's time for you to see the psychiatrist. I'm sorry you'll have to leave sir" She gestured towards the door. "You can come back tomorrow if you'd like."

"I'd like that. Ryou I'll see you tomorrow." Getting up I hugged him. About to leave I turned to look at Ryou one more time and I could see his eyes fill with sorrow as they took him away to see the doctor. It was almost as they were saying don't leave me here alone.

***SCENE CHANGE**** 

As I approached Bakura's place I felt a chill of anger and worry, Bakura wasn't happy and he wouldn't be happy when he found out Ryou was in a mental ward. As I walked up the stairs the faint sound of shattering glass and walls breaking could be heard. Bakura was in a rage….just great! So somehow I had to tell him that Ryou was safe (but in a mental ward) and not let him know that I went and VISITED Ryou. He seemed to get very protective over him even though he despised him, come to think of it was very odd. As I reached for the door to the apartment the door opened, the once yellow walls were full of holes and covered in various items. The wooden floors were covered with debris from furniture and other things that were thrown from the wall.

"Where is he?" a dark voice snarled from behind me. "I know you know. Spit it out!" His cold claw like hands came from behind me and grasped my shirt pinning me to the disheveled wall. I can see the anger glinting in his dark red eyes, his hair was tangled and his clothes where in tatters. He gave me the chills when he was angry, now I understood how Ryou felt when he was angry.

"I-I-I don't know…seriously…last I saw him was at school two days ago"

"You're lying!"

"How do you know that?" I spat back at him. I grabbed his hands in an unsuccessful attempt to free myself from the wall.

"Mind-Link dummy!" he sneered. "I know he's in a hospital of some sort and I need to know which one, they think he's crazy. He's my hikari and I need to be with him got it!"

"Since when do you care?" I spat back, "You just use him as a slave"

"Maybe, he's more to me!"

"What?"

"We need to talk!"

_Ryou's POV_

How many days have I been here? The psychiatrist keeps telling me that Bakura is an illusion that he is just in my mind. But he's real; I have the scars and the bruises left by him. It was almost like a pattern that was sowed into my skin. Wasn't that enough proof. I can't help but think but I'm the sane one and they were out to get me. The best part of this is I love Bakura, even though I'm locked up and I still fantasize about him, about the pain, the pleasure, the rape.

"Ryou time for your medication, please take them today, they'll make you feel much better." The nurse whispered putting down the tray beside my bed. "Please, you can't stay up for 3 nights straight."

"Will it make you shut up?" I reply with a sickly sweet manor

"Ryou, please, if you take these pills I promise to no will both you for the night, is that a good compromise." She smiled at me, for a moment I thought about the deal. One night living like a human being without someone having to be with me all the time. Well at least I would be so drugged I wouldn't even notice someone beside me or watching me. Plus I'd also be free from Bakura, even though he wasn't with me, he was talking to me inside my head, poking at me to tell him where I was, if I was ok. The damn mind-link would be the death of me someday. I didn't want him to be with me but at the same time I wanted someone to be with me.

"You got a deal." For the first time since I was committed to this place I smiled, as the nurse observed me taking my pills and wrote something down on her chart. She smiled at me then closed and locked the door. I felt dozy, my eyes were becoming heavy. Then sleep overcame me.

**DREAM SEQUENCE (Ryou's POV)**

Fall, my favorite season, leaves were starting to change color, the birds were leaving for somewhere warmer, animals scurrying around to gather things before hibernation fell. I looked up at the leaves falling over me as the windswept them away. I knew I was dawdling to get home because I was not in the mood to deal with Bakura. Yuugi and Yami were asking questions about bruises that they saw during gym class. I knew if I told Yuugi what had happened they'd take Bakura away from me. I couldn't have that happen. I knew deep in my heart Bakura cared he just didn't know how to show it, if he tried it would ruin his demeanor. When I reached the apartment and opened the door it was unusually dark and quiet. Maybe Malik and Bakura went out drinking and they would be back later. As I stumbled down the hallway looking for the light switch, I felt his cold claw like hand grasp my wrist. He clutched my wrist I could feel a bruise form.

"Ryou… your late." He growled revealing his pale face with his hair flying around his face. I could see his fang like teeth ready to attack. He pulled me closer to him. "Why where you late? Tell me Ryou" he smirked at me. I could feel his hot breath on the side of my neck. His hand digging deep into my wrist, I felt a sharp pain to my face, he had slapped me again, trying to get an answer from me. From there his voice became blurry as he whipped me into the wall then threw me to the floor. Next pain came to my ribs he was kicking me, each jab was deeper and deeper, it was almost unbearable. I started to black out, he grabbed my ankles and started to pull me towards the bedroom, my once safe haven was now his lair. I clawed at the walls trying to stop him my hands bloody. I knew what was coming next. It happened many times before, "Yandoshi, why do u fight?" I heard him hiss. He and I both knew what was to come and it was the same process. Once he dragged me into the room he slapped me again rendering me useless, he threw me on the bed tying me down with the usual manner. He first began to cut me; he carved my back until the rivulets of blood poured down. Bakura was making wings for "his angel" as he put it. Once this ritual was done he stripped me of the rest of my clothes and aroused himself with my body. The worst was yet to come, I tried struggled. I felt his cold body around mine his arousal pushing into me. Quickly without notice he thrust into me, no preparation nor notice. Today Bakura was unusually quick, each thrust became faster, I felt tears streaming down my face. It hurt so much. The last ragged thrust he came inside of me. In relief I could go into the bathroom and clean myself. Be safe. The last words Bakura uttered to me were "Your mine"

**END DREAM SEQUENCE **

"Oh my God!" It was so real like Bakura was here with me and it was happening all again! No no no no it can't be real! The pain, his voice, the touch. As I brought my hands to my head I saw a bruise on my arm that wasn't there before I went to bed. "Someone help me please"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Kyrbri: So I left it as a cliff hanger. I know that some of the facts about the mental hospital (like leaving a patient alone isn't aloud) aren't exact. If anyone has an experience from a psych ward plz message me the more facts I get right the better. **** It would be appreciated. Plus 5 MORE REVIEWS AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER…I promise **


	2. Saviour

Pairings: Tendershipping (RXB) and Angstshipping (RXB)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, they are solely owned by Kazuki Takahashi

**Chapter 2: Saviour **

**Third Person POV**

A shrill scream echoed down the dark halls, an orderly in a dingy white uniform gets up sighing. "He's at it again?"

"This is how many times this week?" another replies sipping a cup of coffee. "I guess we better go sedate him so he isn't a danger to himself or others." Pushing out his chair and gathering the restraint equipment. As they walked towards the screams they braced themselves for the worst. The two orderlies opened the door where a frail teen sat on the bed. His white hair ragged and frazzled his big brown doe eyes darting side to side and mumbling something under his breath.

**Ryou's POV**

"Oh my God!" It was so real like Bakura was here with me and it was happening all again! No no no no it can't be real! The pain, his voice, the touch. As I brought my hands to my head I saw a bruise on my arm that wasn't there before I went to bed. "Someone help me please"

"Ryou? Is everything ok in there?" A distant voice called out from the other side of the door, "Were coming in" The door slowly creaked open letting the light stream in; a blur of white came to my side pinning down my arms and legs. I heard a murmur and a flash of light of a reflection off a pair of glasses. "We better give him something to calm him; it looks like he's already self-harmed. This isn't the first time either, we may have to change his medication. Can I please have the tranquilizer?" Quickly from the corner of my eye I see a needle with a beige liquid inside being passed over me.

"No!" I screamed as I tried to break free of the people restraining me, "He's coming for me! He's coming! Please let me go! I need to go."

"Ryou, he's a figment of your imagination. He's not there, it's all in your head, no one is coming for you! Your safe here, calm down." His cold fingers grasping my shoulder pushing me deeper into the bed, "This shot will make you feel better. Know go to sleep." I felt a quick pinch and then fuzzy vision, falling into a deep sleep. Help me Bakura.

**Bakura's POV**

I guess my curiosity has gotten the best of me to know where my Yandoushi is. The house is a mess and I haven't eaten a proper meal in days. Quickly walking towards the Game Shop I thought of all the possibilities where the brat could have gotten to. Leading up to the door, I let out a sigh; I was brought to the point where I had to ask the half pint and the all-knowing Pharaoh. This was low even for me to do. "Oi anyone here?" I looked around the stores, many games adorned the shelves and bright colors and signs lit up the walls for customers. Fit the half pint's personality perfectly. "Oi Pharaoh! You here?"

"Bakura?" a voice answered behind the counter. "What the hell are you doing here?" Yami appeared from behind the curtain. His glare stabbing into me with hate and disgust, I knew from the tone in his voice he loathed having me here.

"I'm looking for my Yandoushi, he hasn't come home in days and I'm hungry. I thought he may be with the half pint and his friends" I sneered glaring at Yami. "Sorry to be such a bother Phar-OH" I partly bowed at him just to make my point.

"He's in the psychiatric ward Bakura." He walked towards me in a swift manner. "This is all because of you, you MADE him self harm." He grabbed my shirt and effectively lifted me up against a shelf. The games and models crashing to the floor, for his size he was sure strong when angry. This was beginning to get interesting now. "If it wasn't for you he'd be ok, but he isn't! He needs help Bakura and he needs to be away from you! This is for his own good!" His snarled at me.

"Ry-Ryou? In a psychiatric ward, wow is he really that sick?" I replied sarcastically. I didn't think he would ever break." Yami pushed me harder into the wall, my back starting to bruise because of the shelf. "Which hospital is he in?" I asked, "Put me down Pharaoh if you want to live." I felt a surge of anger come over me. The Pharaoh though he could take what was mine? Lock him away, fix him and make him feel better.

"I'm not going to tell you Thief, Ryou needs to get better, stay away from him." He lowered my feet to the ground.

"Ryou is my Yandoushi not yours! Now tell me which hospital or I will take what's important from you!" I pushed him against the counter where now Yugi was standing with a horrified face. "If you do not tell me in the next sentence where my Yandoushi is I will slit the runt's throat." I snarled looking at Yugi about the brandish the knife out of my pocket.

"He's in Blackthorne Institute for the Mentally Ill." Squeaked Yugi now hiding behind the counter.

I smirked showing the tips of my fangs, I turned towards the door. "See you later." Yami and Yugi glared at me as a walked out the door, but they were the least of my problems, I needed to go collect what belonged to me. I took out my phone and dialed. "Hey Malik, I need your help."

**Ryou's POV **

It had been one day since my last nightmare when the doctor came in to sedate me. My medication had been increased to rid me of all my "hallucinations". Now I was sitting in group therapy listening to some girl that was bipolar and how when one of the orderlies had taken away her hair dryer it was the end of the world. It was dull I didn't care I felt dull inside. I tried to pick at my arm through the thick bandages. There was no escape, no release, just emptiness. God I wish I could just get out of here.

"Ryou." One of the orderlies called, you have a visitor. His words broke me out of my train of thought. A piece of me hoping that it was Bakura coming to get me out of here. I wandered to the ward desk were we met all guests.

"MALIK!" I ran towards him and hugged him. "Thank god you're here! I need to talk to someone other than group." He smelt like faint lavender and incense. His skin was warm to the touch and made me feel alive again. The gold jewellery shone more than ever, he just made my day seem a bit brighter."

He broke the hug after a few moments. "Ryou, I need to talk to you. Is there somewhere more private were we can talk?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side of the room where two big red armrests, they were just earshot out of the nurses station. I sat down and gestured for him to sit in the other. "Bakura wants to get you out. Ryou, he called me and wanted me to help get you out."

My mouth turned into a frown, my eye brows knotting into a pondering state. "He probably only wants me because the apartment is a mess and he is hungry." Malik grabbed my hand, I felt my face flush.

"Ryou he may not show it but he cares for you more than anything. I know that Yami and Yugi think it is in your best interest to be in here away from him but he doesn't think so. I know he may be cold but he just has issues showing his emotion. He gave me something to give to you." He pulled out the Millennium Ring. "Ryou it is important that you keep this safe, this is the way we are going to help you out of this place." He handed me the ring and I quickly put it into the pocket of my white pants. It seemed to hum with anticipation when it touched my flesh.

"Thank you Malik. But how will I know when it is time to escape?" I leant in towards Malik.

"I don't know you going to have to ask Bakura. I'm just the delivery boy. I got to go the nurses are coming. Keep it safe Ryou. It's your life line. See you soon." He stood up and kissed me on my forehead and walked towards the exit. "Bye Ryou, get better!" I got up out of my chair and walked back to my room the ring weighing heavily in my pants pocket.

**Bakura's POV **

I sat up on the bed, swinging my legs over the side. My part of the ring was humming; I could feel that Ryou had the ring in his possession. Hopefully in a few days the mind link would be strong enough that we could communicate. Through the mind link I could see his matted hair and he wearing the starched white pants and shirt considered the uniform of the institution. He looked horribly think and his skin so scarred. I couldn't wait to make more marks on that pale white skin of his. Malik fell for his act that he "LOVED Ryou so much. Silly man Ryou was his and he was to claim what was HIS.

**Malik's POV**

As he walked out from the ward he felt warm inside, his skin still lingering with the feelings of Ryou's. His soft scent lingered on his clothes from the hug. He wished that he never had to break that hug. He stopped suddenly. Did he have feeling for Ryou? He loved the look of Ryou`s chocolate orbs staring at his lavender ones. He longed for Ryou's touch more and more, he only wished that Ryou was out of the hospital safe in his arms. He stopped for a second and felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and answered it.

**YAMI'S POV**

"Malik." He shouted as the phone call connected. "Have you talked to Bakura lately? He wanted to get Ryou out of the institution, but Ryou needs help." He was pacing in a frantic way. "Malik are you there?"

"I`m here Yami, I know of Bakura`s intentions and I agree with him. He isn't sick, he just needs some adoration, some love."

"And you think that Bakura will give that to Ryou! He only wants Ryou as a slave, his toy! He is unable to love and care for Ryou!" He slammed his fist on the table knocking over Yugi's model. "God dammit Ryou needs help!"

"And what if I can care for him, show Ryou how to heal and help him?" Malik shouted back, "Why this have to be so much about Bakura does and not what about what is best for Ryou?"

"This is about the best for Ryou! He needs help from doctors! Just not love, have you seen his arms?" Yami asked

"No they were bandaged, I know he self-harms, I'm not dumb Yami..." Malik spat "Ryou wants out of there he's rotting not doing anything! He needs help from friends not doctors!"

"He needs help from doctors Malik! Not friends and I will do everything in my power to keep him there." Yami roared, I'm putting my foot down. Ryou is not leaving that place until he's better."

"Then you have a challenge on your hands." Malik replied hanging up the phone. Yami was furious he glared at Yugi, His eyes full of rage, Yugi ran up the stairs to the bedroom that they shared; I flipped the table over on its side, the contents on it flying across the room. Why did Malik have to be so stubborn and not see his point of view? He sighed walking up the stairs to apologize to Yugi.

**Malik's POV**

Ha! He smirked putting his phone in his pocket. Yami didn't know what he was talking about; he was delusional thinking that he knew what was best for Ryou. Psh the dumb ass still thought he was the pharaoh of Egypt and he could order everyone around still? He was living a fantasy! I stopped for a second, He and Bakura would have to be careful to get Ryou out; Yami would try anything in his power to get in the way, He briskly walked away from the hospital towards Bakura's apartment to tell him that Ryou had got the gift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyrbri: Another chapter is done, I am currently writing the 3rd chapter. Let's say 10 reviews and ill post it this time I promise it will be faster than 3 years, sorry guys.


End file.
